The Truth Hurts, Maka
by SoulAbbsterEvans
Summary: The truth can hurt. And Maka Albarn knows that very well. Her friends won't even tell her. Only one person can. And his name is Soul Eater Evans. (Soul x Maka)
1. Slowly Turning to Ash

**Hey everybody! My name is Abbi, and I'm kinda obsessed with anime. Anyways, this is my first chapter to my Soul x Maka fanfiction because yes. Hope you enjoy my first chapter, of many! 3**

* * *

Maka rolled over on her side, throwing the alarm clock across the room when it rang. She was tired and knew that she was forgetting something important. "What am I forgetting?" She asked herself as she lazily got out of bed.

Maka glanced over at her closet, only to see a brand new uniform hanging there. "Why is that there?" She said as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"GOOD MORNING MY SWEET, LOV-" Spirit was interupted by her mum, Kami, who was visting. "Spirit, shut up." She turned to Maka and smiled sweetly. "Maka, forgetting something honey?" Maka then realized she was starting her new school and couldnt be late.

"OH MY GOSH, I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" Maka bolted upstairs and before her parents could say anything, Maka flew down the stairs. "Bye mum, bye dad! Love you!"

Maka ran down the streets leading up to her new school, the DWMA. Maka's mouth dropped as she saw the amount of stairs she had to climb up to get to the school.

"Guess I'd better start now." She huffed as she began climbing the stairs. After around 20 minutes of Maka panting and trying to get up the stairs, she finally made it up to the school.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! I AM YOUR GOD SO BOW DOWN TO ME NOW!" There were many whispers of people looking up at the moron whos name was apparently Black Star?

"Yeah, yeah Black Star. We already know that." An odd boy, with white hair was now yelling at the bafoon to get down. Maka suddenly got an idea and took out her algebra book, throwing it at Black Star was his name..?

The blue haired boy that I guess is called Blackstar, cried in pain as the white boy chuckled. Maka couldn't help but laugh at the blue haired boy.

The white haired boy turned around to face Maka Albarn:

Liquid emerald met molten crimson

And the world stopped turning.

* * *

**Umm just to let y'all know, I did find the end from another fanfiction called 'The SwingSet' Go check it out because it was really good! I am sorry if you did not want anyone using it, but I loved it so darn much! (I only used the part: Liquid emerald met molten crimson. And the world stopped turning) Bye loves! 3**


	2. Slowly Crumbling to Dust

**woah guys. your amazing! i got around 80 reads! this is so incredible, you don't even know! in celebration, i'm going to write a super long chapter! love youuu! Also, I'm bad at thinking for names, those these names might be around the word 'crumbling' idek lol**

* * *

Maka loved those big crimson eyes the white haired boy had. they stared at each other for a good two minutes before they were interrupted by Black Star.

"HEY GUYS! QUIT STARING AT EACH OTHER AND FOCUS ON YOUR GOD!" Black Star yelled. "Oh right." Said Maka blushing as she looked to the ground. "I'm Maka Albarn. New student here. And you are..?"

"Me?" Said the white haired boy "I'm Soul and this moron is Black Star. What classes are you in?" "Oh I'm not sure yet. I have to go see Lord Death." Maka replied.

"OH SO YOUR NOT A MEI-" Black Star yelled before being interrupted by Soul. "Black Star, shut up."

"I probably should go and see him now." Maka gave a sweet smile before turning around and walking away.

"Those eyes.." She thought. Maka walked away from them lovestruck. Little did she know the white haired boy known as Soul felt the same way.

Maka walked into the school and sighed. She had no idea where to go. Of course.

All of a sudden a sweet voice from behind caught her attention. It was a tall girl with long navy hair that fell to her hips.

"Are you lost?" She asked "I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's par-" The girl named Tsubaki suddenly paused. "Sorry, I'm a friend of Black Star."

Maka nodded "My name is Maka Albarn. New student."

Tsubaki smiled. "Ohh so your the new girl everyone has been raving about!"

Maka was slightly confused but then asked directions to the Death Room. Tsubaki smiled and pointed in a direction.

"Thank you Tsubaki!" Maka exclaimed. "Sit with me at lunch?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded and set off to find the Death Room.

"But father, I really think you should tell her." A teenage voice said. "Lord Death has a son..?" She thought.

Maka decided she would just walk in. "HELLO

HELLO HELLO!" I'm Lord Death and this is my so-" Lord Death began before being interrupted by the odd boy with three white stripes in his hair.

"Father, stop shouting. It's giving me a headache." The boy said. "Um hello Lord Death, I'm Maka Albarn. I'm the new student you asked to see." Maka began. "Oh so father she's the one wh-" The boy was interrupted by Lord Death.

"Kiddo, no. We are not discussing that now." Lord Death scolded. "Now Maka, here is your class schedule and a map of the campus." "Oh, thank you Lord Death." Maka said.

"I should be off to lunch. Thank you Lord Death!" Maka exclaimed before being stopped by the weird boy. "Why don't you sit with me and my friends today?" He gave a kind smile.

"Oh that is such a lovely offer but I was already asked to sit with a girl named Tsuabaki an-"

"Oh so you've met Tsubaki? She is one of my good friends!" The weird boy said.

"How about we all sit together then?" He smiled again. "Sure!" Maka said happily.

Maka and Lord Death's son began to walk to the lunch room before Maka stopped him. "Um, what's your name?" She asked politely. "My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid for short." He smiled again.

Once they got to the lunch room, Kid helped Maka pick lunch and they then walked to their table. And Maka was greeted by 2 familiar faces, and those deep crimson eyes.

"Liz, Patty, this is Maka Albarn." Kid introduced her. "OMG HEY! Your the girl who everyone's exci-" All of a sudden, the tall girl named Liz was stopped by Soul. Maka looked curiously but didn't say anything.

"Lunch was fun." Maka said to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. After walking to her locker, she tripped and fell.

And there were the crimson eyes.

Picking her up when she fell.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is bad! I wanted to get it out to you guys before tomorrow! I will be posting new chapters every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday! But I need to boost into the story so that's why I'm posting Tuesday! Bye loves!**


	3. Slowly Beginning to Burn

**Hey guys! Oops, posted this early lol. Thanks so much for your comments and suggestions! You guys are amazing! Bye loves!**

* * *

"Here." Said Soul, grabbing Maka's hand. Maka noticed a girl holding his hand.

"You have a girlfriend..?" Maka asked. "Oh, yeah. Listen Maka, I lik-" Soul was cut off by Maka. "Soul, it's okay. I have a boyfriend." Maka lied.

"Oh, who would date you?" Soul joked. Maka quickly looked around and responded. "Uhh Kid." She smiled when Kid walked up to her.

"What?" Kid asked confused.

Maka remembered how Kid complained at lunch about how his lunch wasn't symmetrical. And then she got an idea.

She hugged Kid tightly before whispering "You better play along, or I'll cut unsymmetrical holes in your shirt." She grinned at her black mailing.

Kid gulped hard, before nodding his head. "Yes, Maka and I are dating." Kid smiled and kissed Maka's forehead.

Soul looked a little ticked off. Definitely more than usual, and you could tell. "Soul, is something the matter?" Maka asked.

"Um no. This is Ava." Soul swallowed hard. Maka smiled "Nice to meet you!" Soul was again ticked off by Maka's happy attitude towards his 'girlfriend'

"Maka and I were going to go to lunch together. Would you like to join?" Kid asked. "No thanks. Ava and I are going to Black Star's to get my motorcycle."

"Oh, okay!" Said Maka happily, trying to hide the fact she was hurting. "Cool, see you guys later." Soul waved goodbye and left with Ava.

"She doesn't care." Soul realized. Ava, noticing the depressed look on his face. "Look Soul, she likes you. I know it. I'm a girl! I can tell." Ava said. "Listen to me Soul. I'm your sister. I wouldn't lie to you. I'm pretending to be your girlfriend for YOU. So listen to me." Soul smiled.

"You really think so? Maka asked. "I know so." Kid said, smiling.

* * *

**Okay guys so I'm sorry for another short chapter! Do you guys like Ava x Soul? Lol I promise this will progress to Soul x Maka. Leave suggestions/reviews please and don't forget to follow! Also, I post fanfictions every Monday, Wednesday! Give me inspiration, and maybe I will work on a long chapter for Monday? Bye loves! **


	4. Slowly Falling to Fire

**Hey loves! Thanks so much for over 700 reads! Oh my god, you guys are amazing! So welcome to chapter 4! This chapter was highly wanted so let us ditch my schedule. Maka x Soul really comes in. They aren't dating though so. AND KID GETS FIESTY LIKE WHAAA okay bye lol. NOTICE: Please read my end comment for exciting news! (After you read the chapter, of course!)**

* * *

Maka was walking into school with Tsubaki and Kid when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello..?" Maka said. "Hey Maka, it's Soul." Maka's eyes lit with happiness. "Oh, hi Soul. How did you get my number?" Maka asked curiously.

"Tsubaki gave it to me." Soul responded. Maka mouthed "Thank you." to Tsubaki before asking what he needed.

"So, Soul, what do you need?" Kid laughed at how excited Maka was. "I was wondering if you could tutor me in algebra..?" Soul asked ashamed.

"Oh, okay. Meet at the library after school?" Maka asked. "Um sure. See you then..?" Soul said before hanging up.

Maka laughed excitedly at the fact her and Soul could spend time together. All of a sudden, she heard laughing from behind them.

"Excited to see me?" Soul asked. Maka laughed. "No, I just love libraries!" Soul looked disappointed at her comment, but quickly played it off when he saw Kid standing behind her.

"Hello Soul, nice weather today isn't it?" Kid smiled. "Yeah whatever. I don't really pay attention to the weather here anyways." Soul replied. "Isn't that a shame. Maka loves the weather today." Kid said making Soul cringe.

Maka nodded at Kid in agreement, grabbing his hand and holding it. "Oi, Soul!" A voice shouted from behind. "Hey Ava, what's up?" Soul said.

Maka smiled. "Hey Ava, wanna go shopping today with me?" Ava smiled. "Sure! I'd love too!" Soul started to grit his teeth in anger. "Soul is something the matter?" Kid cut in.

"Nothing." Soul said. "I'm just peachy." Maka and Ava smiled. "Bye guys! See you later!" They said in unison. "Oh Soul, don't forget about tonight!" Maka called. Ava smiled at Soul and gave a thumbs up.

"What was that about?" Kid asked. Soul grinned. "Nothing." Kid turned to Soul. "I'm not stupid, Soul. Ava is your sister." Soul's eyes widened. "He knows I like Maka." Soul thought.

"What makes you think that?" Soul asked. "Oh definitely not the fact I heard you talking earlier about how Maka likes you." Kid said casually.

Soul was stunned at the fact Kid didn't care that Maka liked him. "You don't care that I like her..?" Soul asked slowly. "Nope. Mostly because she'll never date you." Kid grinned. "Mostly because she loves me."

2 Hours Later:

Soul angry and confused, walked to the library to wait for Maka. But Maka was already ready for him. He shrugged and took a seat next to Maka.

"Here, Soul." Maka said, handing him a piece of paper and a pencil. As Soul was grabbing the pencil, their hands touched. Maka blushed and Soul ran his fingers through Maka's hair.

"Maka."

"Soul."

And that's when he kissed her.

* * *

**WOAHHHHH GUYS THE KISS YASS. ALSO: I will be working on chapter 5 all weekend, so it will be super long! Please leave suggestions for it, or else I will not know what you want! And as I said in the beginning, I am ditching my posting schedule because you guys are commenting things like "Can't Wait" and that really pumps me to do more! I mostly write these during school (lol yes) but nothing all weekend so let chapter 5 writing begin! ATTENTION: DUE TO HIGHLY REQUESTED CHAPTERS I WILL SEND OUT 5 SENTENCES OUT OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE IT'S POSTED (Please comment so I know who to send it too) and maybe if you guys want I will put out specific posting times..? I don't know but I love my readers sooooo much! Bye lovesss**


	5. Slowly Starting to Fade

**hello loves! OMG over 1,000 reads! that is insane! so, I am finished writing a hugeeee chapter that you guys will love! but I need to post this one before that one! the truth is going to come out soon! love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter! bye lovelys! **

* * *

Maka was in utter shock. What was happening? Why did he kiss her? She wasn't complaining but she just didn't understand.

Kid and Ava sat in the corner watching them. "Is this what we needed?" Ava asked. "Exactly." Kid answered.

After Soul and Maka left, Ava and Kid had some time to talk about what was going on. Kid knew Ava was Soul's sister because of his dad.

"And Maka has no clue what she really is?" Ava asked slowly. "Nope. And we intend it to stay that way. Soul has to be the one to tell her. They have to be par-" Ava quickly cut in. "Soul must really like her." "Definitely." Kid nodded in agreement.

Kid and Ava sneaked out the library before Maka or Soul noticed. Maka and Soul both backed away. "Um, I should go." Maka said. "Okay. See you on Monday."

Then Maka walked out of the library. Lovestruck at the fact she just kissed Soul Evans.

Little did she know that he felt the same way.

Saturday:

Maka didn't have a car yet and didn't intend to buy one. She was saving up to move out of her papa's house because he always brought other women home. "No wonder why mama dumped him." Maka thought.

For the first time Maka decided to take the subway to a cafe for lunch. She was alone but she didn't really care.

She stood at the platform waiting for the subway when all of a sudden someone grabbed the book from under her arm.

She spun around to face the blue haired moron Black Star. "Oh it's you." Maka said. "Give me back my book." Black Star laughed. "NO WAY LOSER! WHO READS BOOKS ANYWAY WHEN YOU HAVE ME AROUND?!" Black Star shouted.

Maka felt her blood vessels tick with annoyance. "Anyone who has a right mind." Maka mumbled. "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, FLAT CHEST?!" Black Star yelled once again.

This time, Maka couldn't take anymore of his crap and gave him a Maka chop. "Serves him right." She thought.

Maka huffed. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked. "Me? I'm waiting for Soul to get here. He's always late." Black Star said proudly.

"Oi, moron, where have you been?" A husky voice said from behind. "YO SOUL THERE YOU ARE!" Black Star yelled.

"Hey Maka, where are you going?" Soul asked. Maka stood straight. "I'm going to lunch, but I don't have a car." She frowned. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a car..?" He asked. Maka shook her head. "I was going to go somewhere with Black Star, but I can give you a ride." He smiled.

"No it's alright, really." Maka said. "Are you sure because it's really no pr-" Soul was cut off by some strange lady who had her hair tied under her chin.

"Black Star, get Tsubaki." Soul said as calmly as possible. "Shes already here, idiot." Black Star said. "Black Star, shut up!" Soul shouted.

"Medusa!" They called out in unison. The lady who's name I guess was Medusa was running away now. She seemed to know where she was going.

And that's when they disappeared.

Maka was left alone.

* * *

**so I hope this was explaining more. I have decided to try to get around 25 chapters if I can! Maka starts to investigate in the next chapter, and she soon discovers others have more classes! And again, thanks a million for over 1,000 reads and your reviews! they are precious to me! i will respond to you if you review and you have an account! I also will check out your stories! bye loves! **


	6. Slowly Transforming to Selfless

**hello loves! here is the super long chapter that you've all been waiting for! maka investigates after asking tsubaki if she wants to have a sleepover, and her saying I have class tonight. let the chapter begin!**

* * *

"that was odd. where are they going?" Maka sighed. She had been waiting for 20 minutes now.

"Where is the dang sub-" Maka was interrupted by the subway bell. "Finally." She mumbled.

"Why did they come and run like that?" Maka thought as she got on. "Why were they chasing Medusa, was her name?" "What did Black Star mean by 'Tsubaki's already here'?" Maka sighed. "And why can't I know?"

"Whatever." She mumbled. Maka decided to call Tsubaki and invite her over for a sleepover. She dialed in the number.

"Hey Tsubaki, I was wondering if you wanted to sleepover tonight?" Maka asked. There was a long pause before she answered. "Listen, Maka, I would love to, but I have class tonight." Tsubaki said.

There was a lot of muffled voices in the background, but Maka mostly heard stuff like: YAHOO! and vector arrows?

"Oh, okay. I understand. Just what class is it?" Maka asked. There was a silence on the other side. "Tsubaki, what are you hiding?" She asked. "I have to go. I'm sorry I can't make it!" And then she hung up.

The Other Side of the Phone:

"Just die already, Medusa!" Soul yelled. "Oh don't be so rude to your school nurse! I did nothing to you." She faked smiled.

Then of course Tsubaki's phone rang. "Vector arrows!" "YAHOO!" Tsubaki answered because it was Maka. "Hey Tsubaki, I was wondering if you wanted to sleepover tonight?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki's mouth was wide opened in shock. "I have class tonight!" She thought. She tried to make it sound like a natural pause before she answered.

"Listen, Maka, I would love to, but I have class tonight." Tsubaki said. She knew that Maka would wonder.

"Oh okay, I understand. But what class is it?" Maka asked. Tsubaki glanced at Soul, who was shaking his head. And of course, Tsubaki added another silence, this one by mistake.

And that's when Maka asked exactly what she hiding. And what was Tsubaki going to say?

A birthday party? Science? She couldn't say that she had actual classes because Maka was in all of them. "YAHOO!" "Vector plates!"

Before Maka could ask any more questions, she quickly said "I have to go. Bye Maka!" Tsubaki sighed. "I hate lying."

Back to Maka:

"Okay, something is definitely up." Maka thought. Tsubaki has classes tonight and she doesn't? She decided to go to Lord Death and ask.

And of course, Kid was there too. "Hello Lord Death!" Maka chimed. "Hello Hello, Maka! How is school going?" He asked her. "Good, but I was wondering exactly why other people have classes tonight and I don't?"

Kid's mouth dropped open with shock and Maka couldn't tell if Lord Death's mouth was dropped too. "And why aren't I in it?" And Kid's mouth dropped even more.

"Father, who told her?" Kid asked before Maka cut in. "Tsubaki did." And then Kid's mouth dropped even more. "Care to explain?" Maka said, feeling a blood vessel tick with annoyance.

"You see, we have many, many classes. Tsubaki is probably going to a class that she chose." Lord Death explained. "Oh I see. So Kid what are YOU doing tonight?" Maka asked.

Kid nervously looked around. "Um... Um... I have um... something... okay bye!" And Kid was gone.

"So Lord Death, exactly what is everyone hiding from me? Is it about me?" Maka asked.

If Lord Death was nervous, he sure didn't show it. And then something happened. Maka's eyes that were wide with frustration saw something.

"Are those souls?" Maka thought before shaking her head. "Lord Death, stop shaking me off and tell me." Maka demanded.

"See Maka, it is a complicated story." Lord Death started. "But it's to much for today. Bye Maka!"

Maka stood up straight before huffing and walking out the door. "If you won't tell me, I will find out for myself!" She stomped out the Death Room.

Later that Night:

"HELLO HELLO! Today we will begin this class with an announcement. Anyone, who tells Maka anything, will be put in detention with Sid. Or you will get remedial lessons. Am I understood?" The class nodded. "Good. Then let's get started!"

At Maka's House:

No one was home tonight except her and her mom. So the decided to watch movies and eat icecream. LOADS of icecream.

"Hey mama?" Maka began. "Yes Maka, what is it?" Kami said. "Do you know about a special class tonight?" Maka asked.

Kami flinched nervously. "Um no sweetie, I'm afraid I don't." Kami knew exactly what class was tonight. The legendary weapon/meister class. Maka was a meister, meant to pair with Soul Evans. But the only thing was Maka didn't know that yet. And Kami wasn't going to tell her. Soul was and had to. It was the only way.

"Hey mama?" Maka asked, turning to Kami. "Yes honey?" Maka sighed. "How do you know if a guy likes you?" Kami smiled then laughed. "When you look in his eyes, they sparkle. And when you ask him to do something, he will put all of your needs before your own. And when you need him, he his there for you." Maka could see the tears welling in her Mana's eyes.

"Mama, I'm sorry." Maka said. "For what? You did nothing wrong." Kami said. "For the fact that the guy who liked you cheated. And he never was there for you. And the fact that he never put your needs before his." Maka said.

And that's when Maka cried.

That night sitting in her mama's arms.

* * *

**Woah guys long chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it wasn't good. I really tried my best on it! **


	7. Slowly Melting to Molten

**Hola! Almost 2k reads! How? I started to write a new fanfiction for when this one ended and lets just say that there is a forced Kid x Maka *cringes* anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Maka woke up to the sound of a motorcycle outside her front door. She got dressed and ran downstairs. "Mama, why is Soul here?" She asked, looking out the window as she ate breakfast.

"Oh, i called him and asked him to give you a ride." Her mama said casually. Maka's mouth dropped. "Why..? I can take the subway!" Maka protested. But her mom pushed her out the door before she could say anything else.

"Oi, Maka, what took so long?" Soul asked. "Sorry. So how do I get on this?" Maka looked curiously. Soul's mouth dropped. "You've never rode a motorcycle?" Maka shook her head. Soul smiled "Today would be your lucky day."

Soul got on and gave Maka his helmet. "Get on, Maka." Soul said annoyed. Maka stepped on carefully. "Okay, no hold here." He said as he grabbed her hands and put them around his waist.

Maka blushed. "Hold on tight." Soul said, starting the motorcycle and heading away from the house. As much as Maka was mad at her mom, she was also thanking her for getting her close to Soul.

When they finally arrived at the school, Maka dreaded getting off the motorcycle. She wanted it to last forever.

"Thanks Soul." Maka smiled as she hopped off. "Oh hi Soul!" Ava bounced towards Soul. Hugging him, and annoying Maka.

"Hello, Maka! How are you?" Ava smiled at Maka. "I'll kill her." Maka thought. But instead, she said "I'm tired but I'm fine." Maka fake smiled. Soul could tell Maka was mad, which made him smile.

"Ava, let's go inside." Soul said, wrapping his arm around her. "Bye Maka!" Ava smiled. Maka politely waved before feeling a warm hand on her shoulder. Maka turned around to face Kid, who had a sad face. "Maka, it's okay. I know he likes you."

"It doesn't seem like it." Maka frowned.

After school:

"Oi, Maka, are we going to have to go over how to ride again?" Soul chuckled. Maka smiled. "No, I promise." "Good. I'm hungry let's to get food." Soul suggested.

"Sure." She smiled. "Was he asking me on a date?" She thought. "No. Not Soul." Soul looked annoyed again. "Maka? Can you get on already?" "Oh, sorry." She said, hopping onto the back of the bike.

"Ready?" Soul said, looking into Maka's emerald eyes.

"Always." Maka replied, looking into Soul's crimson eyes.

And with that, they were off.

* * *

**hehehe hope you enjoyed! feels like long time no see, am I right ladies? oh heck yea. pwetty pwease love meh. okay no bye loves!**


	8. Slowly Sprouting to Blossoms

**HELLO EVERYONE. so long time, no see ehh? anyways... next chapter is the last one! so yeah! also some really exciting news: there is a new story coming out on friday! i hope you love! it still is soma/maol/saka but it's more fantasy? ohhhhhhh yeah okay enjoy!**

* * *

Maka felt super safe sitting on the back of Soul's bike. For some reason, it always helped her relax after school (and sleep a little before school). Soul was going a little slower today than usual.

"Soul? Why are you driving so slow?" Maka asked, snuggling her head in his back. "Ehh, I want it to last forever." Hearing this made Maka blush like crazy.

Soul laughed. "I like riding with you, Maka." Maka smiled. "I like you in general." Maka said, taking a chance with her words. This time, Soul blushed crazily and drove even slower.

Soul swallowed hard. "So Maka, wanna have dinner tonight?" Maka smiled and tried to hide a squeal. "Um.. I'll think about it." Soul smiled at Maka's lie. "I'll pick you up at 7?" "Great." Maka smiled.

Soul stopped his bike at Maka's house. "See you at 7." The second Soul drove away Maka squealed. Maka quickly dialed Tsubaki. "TSUBAKI! GET OVER HERE NOWWWWW!" Maka kept screaming in excitement.

"On my way!" Tsubaki had no clue what Maka was talking about but ran anyway.

"What am I going to wear?" Maka cried. Tsubaki patted her shoulder. "How about this?" Tsubaki smiled, holding up a gorgeous black skirt and a red shirt. Maka's eyes lit up. "It's perfect!"

By now it was 6:30, and Soul was coming at 7. Maka was finished getting ready and was about to put her hair up in pigtails before Tsubaki stopped her. "Allow me." Tsubaki smiled.

Instead of Maka's Typical pig tails, Tsubaki tied her hair in a long braid. "See how pretty?" Tsubaki exclaimed. Maka was about to say thank you before being interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Bye Tsubaki! Thanks!" Maka said as she flew down the stairs. Maka opened the door. "Hey Maka. You ready to go?" Soul said, leaning against the door frame. Maka smiled and nodded.

At Dinner:

"So Maka, why'd you move to Death City?" Soul asked. "Oh my parents wanted me to go here because that's where my mama went." Maka smiled. "I see." Soul's smile soon turned into a frown. "Do you know the real reason why your here though?"

Maka's mouth dropped. "What was he talking about?" Maka thought. Soul's phone chimed:

'Go to the bathroom -Kid' Soul pushed his chair back. "Oi, Maka, I'll be right back." Soul walked away and into the bathroom.

"Wadya want Kid?" Soul said yawning. "Soul, your telling her tonight." Kid said. "I protest. She doesn't even know about her mother." Soul said, shaking his head. "Your going to be her partner." Kid chimed. "I know that idiot." Soul sighed. "Fine, whatever, I will."

Maka was lost. "What did he mean by 'the real reason'?" Maka thought. Soul quickly went back to the table and sat down.

After Dinner:

Maka sat down on the motorcycle seat behind Soul. "I had fun!" Maka smiled, trying to force back the question she needed the answer too. "Um, Maka. I need to show you something." Soul swallowed nervously.

Maka smiled. "Okay!" Once they got to Soul's house, Soul unlocked the door and say down at the piano. Maka followed behind curiously. "Maka. This is the type of person I am." And Soul began to play. He played this deep, sad, and dark song, but Maka liked it anyway.

After Soul finished, he stood up. "Maka, don't freak out." Soul said, transforming his arm into a scythe. Maka's mouth dropped. "What the he-" Maka was interrupted by Soul. "Maka, this is the real reason you came to this school. Your a miester, someone who controls a weapon. Your mum and dad are partners."

"So are we supposed to be partners?" Maka asked, hiding her excitement. "No, we aren't. Cause it wouldn't make sense for a scythe miester to be paired with a scythe." Soul sighed and Maka laughed.

"And those special classes? Also, is everyone at the DWMA a weapon/miester pair? What does DWMA stand for?" Maka flooded Soul with questions. "Yes, those are my classes. Yes they are. And DWMA stands for 'Death Weapon Miester Academy'"

Maka had one question she wanted answered. "Do we kill humans?" Maka asked curiously.

Soul's eyes widened.

"Never."

* * *

**okay so crap went downnn. and next chapter PLOT TWIST Y'ALLLLLL you guys actually might hate me for it lololol okayy. but let's just say blast from the past? hehehehe bye loves! next chapter will be posted tomorrow! yayyyyyy**


	9. Slowly Closing to an End

**welcome to the finale! hope you enjoy loves!**

* * *

Maka was shocked. "Then what do we kill?" She asked. Soul explained it to her before fully transforming. Maka's eyes widened. "Pick me up, Maka. Don't just stand there."

And when Maka picked him up, she knew exactly what to do. It felt natural. Soul taught her soul resonance, and witch hunter. "Soul, why didn't anyone tell me?" Maka asked. "It's uncool but i don't know." Soul said, transforming back to normal.

"Hey Soul?" Maka walked toward him. "Yeah Maka?" Soul said, looking into her big emerald eyes. "What kind of partners do we have to be?" Maka asked. Soul smiled. "Any kind you want."

* * *

"And that is when your father kissed me." Maka smiled. Soul walked into the room and smiled. "Goodmorning." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Morning Daddy!" Their daughter, Penelope, said. Maka walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. "And Penelope, that's how I met your father." She said as she smiled.

* * *

**wow guys end chapter! hehehehe i hope you guys don't hate me xD so love me still :3 anyways, so I'm actually going to post the new story tomorrow at 3! bye loves!**


	10. Announcement Chapter : Please Read!

**hey guys! this isn't my normal format but who cares? lol not meh. anyways this is only an announcement chapter! So this story drew to a close (Sorry about that xD), but there is a new one coming on Thursday, May 29! (Which is tomorrow!) And because this story is a secret, you guys will have to wait and see! i'm actually kinda depressed that i won't be writing any more of this story, but you guys will like the next one so much! and yes, it still is soul x maka because i'm not on the blackstar x tsubaki or kid x liz or kid x maka boat. (kid x maka is gross xP) so yeah! this next series is going to be superrrrrrr long! (i write this in class when i'm bored soooooo)**

**the new story is going to be like episode times because you guys want super long ones which is hard for me to write in a day! so i'm gonna post every thursday at 3! starting tomorrow! **

**please keep in mind: school for me ends on june 6th so after school ends, chapters will come out every sunday and thursday!**

**oh. my. god. i'm literally blabbing on about crap because i dont want this story to end! ugh help me.**

**i am excited for my new story release yayyyyyyyyyy! okay bye loves!**


	11. Slowly Watching an Epilogue

**HEY GUYS! YES IM POSTING ON HEREEEE WHATTTT ANYWAYS: HERES AN EPILOGE IN HONOR OF MY NEW STORY THE PRINCESS AND THE PIRATE! PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE BABESSSSSS :)**

* * *

Maka and Soul were definitely in love and I'm glad about that. She already knew some kids whose parents had divorced. Every day when I see my mama and papa they were smiling and laughing and kissing. They were truly in love. And yes, I already know about weapons and miesters. My mama and papa are partners (in both ways I guess)

And there my parents are now. Maybe the author of this story should write a sequel? I think mama and papa would like that. And so would I. I love reading about my parents in love, how about you? So I guess this is the end...?

"Penelope? Come on dinner time!" Mama called. Let's keep this sequel a secret shhhh

* * *

**wow not really an epilogue but who cares? lolololol OKAYY anyways sequel yes or no? you tell meee**


	12. SEQUEL ANNOUCEMENT:

THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL IS OUT! SO PLEASE GO LOOK FOR IT ON MY PAGE! IT ALSO HAS THE TRUTH PLOT. THIS WAS A SHORT ANNOUNCEMENT SO PLEASE GO CHECK OUT THE NEW FANGICTIONS! MUCH LOVE AS USUAL!


	13. a little note a few years later

hi. long time, no see. i figured i might as well make a small note for those who are still around. i'm sorry for not being active literally AT ALL. i don't want anime that often anymore because i've been very focused on music. i'm writing this because i want to close this chapter of my life and move on to the next one. i was going to edit my stories and fix typos but i can't lmao,, i thank you for the support and love you gave my stories and i hope to continue to enjoy them and make your own ending to them. although i no longer watch anime, if you guys would like to keep up with what i'm doing, you can go to my website (yes, my name is actually celestia). this note was really all over the place but once again, thank you for making this chapter of my life incredible. i would say goodbye, but for the last time.. much love.


End file.
